


Dancing Queen

by Englishbunnyrocks



Series: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishbunnyrocks/pseuds/Englishbunnyrocks
Summary: After battling with the werewolf in Scotland the Doctor keeps his promise and Rose Tyler meets with a familiar face.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717798
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> One of the commenters on my previous story suggested that I should write a sequel where Rose meets Thirteen again and realizes it was her. And so I did.  
> If you haven't read my previous story "Changing rooms" I'd suggest you do that first, because without it, this story will make less sense.  
> And yet again, I've never been to the UK so if I got anything wrong, please forgive me.  
> Enjoy!

“Oh my God, they’re _werewolves_!” Rose exclaimed as she laughed at her new discovery. The possibility that the British royal family had Lycan genes in their bloodline was still unbelievable but just as many things were when it came to their travels. It was unbelievable but it strangely made sense. The Doctor playfully imitated a howl as he pressed buttons on the Tardis which came to life and the now familiar buzzing sound surrounded them, leaving behind 1870s’ Scotland.

“Well, that was fun” he commented and turned to his companion “So, where do you want to go next?”

“You still owe me a concert” Rose reminded him as she leaned on the control panel with an expecting smile “But don’t miscalculate yourself this time.”

“Oi, never criticize the driver!” the Doctor pointed at her warningly with his index finger, pretending to be offended “I don’t make mistakes. I’m always where I _should_ be.”

“Of course, you are” Rose agreed with a generous amount of tease in her voice but grabbed onto something solid as the Doctor set their next destination on the control panel.

“So, 1979, Sheffield this time, yeah?” he looked at her, excited. He was always in his best mood when there was a new adventure ahead of them.

“Ian Dury and the Blockheads” Rose confirmed and held tight.

“Well, then. _Allons-y!”_

The Doctor pulled a lever and the Tardis suddenly shook and started spinning forcefully. Rose did her best not to let go of the bar she was holding onto but with the strong pushes and pulls, it was difficult. No matter how many times she travelled in time and space, she doubted she could ever get used to it. It never was an easy ride. 

She glanced over at the Doctor who was also trying his best not to be thrown to the floor while hitting one of the funny looking panel meters with his free hand. 

“Oh, come on you Girl! Don’t be so stubborn, take us there!” he complained to the Tardis, that in response took such a wild turn that both of them were thrown off their feet. In the next moment they landed with a loud _bumm_ and the noises around them died down. 

It took a moment for Rose to calm her still spinning head.

“Phew” exhaled the Doctor then jumped to his feet and extended his right for Rose -” She usually isn’t that bumpy.”

“Maybe she doesn’t approve of your taste in music” Rose laughed as she took his hand and let herself be pulled up “Did we land in the right place this time?”

“We can find that out only one way” said the Doctor and led the two of them to the door to peak outside.

The Tardis was standing in the middle of a green, lush field. It was dark outside but the sky, that was dark blue, was clear and the Moon, a familiar looking moon, was shining bright. The air was warm and definitely breathable. There were trees in the distance that looked very Earth-like. Colourful lights were flashing and dull noises were coming from behind them.

“I think we made it, yeah?” Rose asked, feeling excitement bubbling up inside of her.

“Looks like good old Earth. Let me check” the Doctor said and with big steps flew to his control panel to check the place and date. He took one glance and frowned.

“ _Well_ ” he started.

“Well?” Rose asked back, suspicious.

“We _are_ on Earth.”

“And?”

“We _are_ in the 1970s, England.”

“But?”

“It’s not 21st November 1979 but 6th July 1977. And it’s not Sheffield but Glastonbury” the Doctor explained. Then he spun around and threw his hands in the air, frustrated “I almost got it right!”

“I can't believe you missed it! Twice!” Rose commented as she crossed her arms. She wasn’t upset, not by far, but seeing the Doctor throwing a tantrum was always amusing to see. She couldn’t help but tease him.

He turned back to her. “Oi, _two_ years and a _few_ kilometres! Those are nothing compared to the endless time and space! Next time, you can try to land us, Rose Tyler!”

Rose ignored his comment - she had enough experience with The Doctor’s temper to know he wasn’t upset with her but with himself. He was too much of a perfectionist to not be bothered by small mistakes like this.

“So” Rose spoke up again as she tried to change the topic before the Doctor could get caught up in his head too much “6th July 1977, Glastonbury. What’s outside?”

He looked at her, still sulking “A music festival. The Glastonbury Music Festival. The ABBA is holding their first European concert in the history tonight.”

“You’re pulling my leg, right?” Rose exclaimed “I could see _the_ ABBA?”

“You like them?” the Doctor asked in a small voice.

“They were the first band I listened to. My dad used to collect their vinyl discs and my mom never got rid of them after his death. They were lying around the flat everywhere. I know every song of theirs” Rose explained excited “Can we go and see them? Please, Doctor?”

The man in front of her stared at her for a moment, completely stunned before brightening like the Sun and smiling at her happily.   
_Oh_ , Rose thought. So the Doctor wasn’t upset because of his mistake but because he thought he disappointed Rose? The realization formed a lump in her throat and gave butterflies in her stomach. Sometimes it was so difficult not to just jump in his arms and hug him, like she wanted to. Rose had accepted her feelings a long time ago when she was with the previous form of the Doctor. They always said time helped to settle one’s emotions but Rose begged to differ. Even when the Doctor’s face changed, it did nothing to her feelings. She just fell deeper.

“Right then. Let’s go and see the ABBA” the Doctor announced with newly found interest and took off in the direction of the exit.

“Wait!” Rose called after him. 

“Hm, what is it?”

“I should change” she pointed at herself. Her overall was dirty after trying to save herself and the others in the basement while battling with the werewolf. No to mention that after her Majesty kindly pointed out her _not-very-appropriate_ _attire_ , she wanted to wear something that would blend in. Moreover, Rose wanted to look as best as possible. She was just about to meet one of her favourite bands after all in 1977!.

“I’ll be right back, I promise” she said as she took off and ran down the corridors. She faintly heard the Doctor calling after her, saying “ _be quick, we’re going to be late_ ” but he didn’t have to worry. Rose was way too excited to waste any seconds of their precious time. 

Luckily, the Tardis was in a better mood by then and offered her a generous number of outfits that she could choose from. Maybe it was the occasion or Rose’s excitement started to reach its peak but the clothes were exceptionally fitting for the occasion. She didn’t hesitate much and went with a pink blouse, a wide-legged navy jeans and tied a daisy printed white headband around her forehead. It was similar to the outfit that Rose remembered seeing her grandmother rocking in one of the photos taken in the mid 70s. The Tardis was always very tasteful, Rose couldn’t have chosen a better one herself.

When ready, she took one last nervous look in the mirror, trying to decide if she truly was presentable.

“Thank you” she whispered to the Tardis when satisfied but didn’t receive an answer. Sometimes the Tardis was in a bad mood but the Doctor could never explain why and Rose didn’t even try to ask her. He said usually she didn’t really approve of the time or the place they were in or sometimes, other times simply she was just moody. And in some events, though rarely, she could feel the danger in the air and wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

She found the Doctor waiting for her in the console room, fiddling with a few buttons. He himself changed his clothes and shoes too. He was wearing a navy-blue suit with red converse and his coat. He looked so good, Rose had to stop herself from staring. It was too good to think he changed because maybe he thought that it was a date. But that was foolish thinking. Rose shook her head. It wasn’t.

“I’m ready” she announced and the Doctor glanced up at her. Rose would have lied if she said she didn’t wait anxiously for his opinion. The Doctor, however, didn’t say anything, just stared at her for moments. Rose, feeling his eyes on her for too long got more and more insecure and almost turned around and went back to change when he finally spoke up.

“You look” he said at a loss for words” ...like a hippie.” 

Rose let out a laugh. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

“Well, we are going to a hippie concert.”

“I suppose so” the Doctor murmured under his nose, his eyes still lingering on her, then cleared his throat.

“Can we go?” Rose asked as she stepped to him.

“Oh, yes” the Doctor said and offered his arm with a smile “Well then, _let’s have the time of our lives_ , shall we?”

Rose giggled as they made their way out of the Tardis, clinging to each other.

“I will never get used to this feeling” Rose exclaimed as she was walking happily in front of the Doctor, on their way towards the festival “This is really it. I’m in the 70s! I can see _The ABBA!_ ”

“It’s not a bad life, is it?” the Doctor asked, a soft smile dancing on his lips. Rose smiled back and with honesty said.

“Thank you for this trip, Doctor. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome” he managed in a quiet, low voice, gazing deeply in her eyes, the field around them completely forgotten. Rose held the eye contact, unable to look away. She saw his Adam’s apple move before clearing his throat and looking away.

The rest of the walk went by in silence.

When they got to the festival, it was buzzing with life. The field was crowded and people were dressed just as Rose saw in the photos and the old fashion catalogues that she used to read in the attic of her grandmother’s house where she spent every summer as a child. The high-waisted flare pants, the bell-sleeve blouses, the jumpsuits with floral patterns that were in style, they were just as how Rose had imagined the 70s. There were stands surrounding the field, each of them offering some kind of food or beverages but mostly fish and chips. Some people were chatting and laughing while others were sitting in circles, playing the guitar and singing. It was a completely different place than most of what they had visited; it was personal and special and Rose couldn’t believe that she really was there.

“So where should we… go first?” she asked as she turned around and found the spot behind her empty. Confused, she looked around, trying to find the Doctor in the nearby crowd or at the stands. But to no avail.

“Of course, he _always_ has to run off” she huffed, neither completely surprised, nor annoyed. She hoped to enjoy the concert with the Doctor but of course she had lost him in the first second. With a deep sigh, she took off towards the biggest stage “Well, let’s go and explore alone then.”

Nearing the stage, the crowd was in a high and lively mood, despite the late hours. Some of them were sitting and waiting patiently but most were singing the lyrics of some ABBA songs. Rose couldn't help but smile as a few of them, seemingly drunk, were singing SOS horribly out of tune. She remembered fondly the times when she went out with her mates in school and did the same. It seemed that humans were humans, no matter when in history. 

“It’s just, we travel so much it’s nice to be back, you know?”

“Oh, I know what you mean. Good, ol’ Earth. Green grass under our feet and only _one_ moon above us.”

A pair of male voices hit Rose’s ears. _Good old Earth? One moon?_

“But of course, we lost her. _Again_.”

Rose slowed down her steps and carefully, not to get caught eavesdropping, glanced back. She saw three people walking not far behind her. It was two men who were talking, an older and a younger one and right beside them was a younger woman. Who, to answer the older man’s comment, spoke up.

“Don't’ worry Graham, I’m sure she’s around here.”

To anyone, their appearances wouldn’t have looked any different but Rose travelled to enough planets and met many aliens in disguise to recognise when something was out of place. Their clothes were odd, not fitting the era around them. 

Could they be aliens? Rose never read anything suspicious happened at any ABBA concert but that meant nothing. It wouldn’t be the first time _-_ and definitely not the last - that she and the Doctor prevented a disaster happening in history.

“It still feels surreal. One moment we’re on Jupiter, the next we’re on Earth at an ABBA concert” said the younger male.

So, they _were_ aliens, concluded Rose. They looked perfectly human though, which was always a mislead. Could be that they were Slitheens? They had a great disguise after all and the Slitheens Rose met never said their species didn’t visit Earth before their arrival at London in 2006.

“For me, it’s the time. I mean, two days ago we were helping _Nikola Tesla_ and now we’re here, a lifetime later” the woman commented.

Okay, now Rose was more than confused. Time-travellers? It wasn’t impossible, she knew that for sure since Captain Jack Harkness owned a Vortex Manipulator similar to the Doctor’s Tardis that could be used for time travelling. So, they were time agents? What were they doing there?

“I say we should look around” the older man - _Graham was it?_ \- suggested “in case we find her.”

Rose bit her lip and decided this was her time to interfere. She couldn’t lose sight of any of them in case they planned to do something funny. If anything happened, she trusted the Doctor to find her and help here out. Somehow, he always knew where trouble was.

She spun around and with a bright smile, stepped to the three people.

“Hello! Are you here for the ABBA concert?”

She greeted them with the most friendliness she could muster, trying to look less than suspicious and successfully caught them completely off-guard. The first one to recover was the woman.

“Ah, hello. …Yes. Yes, we are.”

“It is lovely here, isn’t it? I hope the concert will be good. Have you heard them play live before?” she tried to pick up a conversation as best as she could. 

You see, past Rose Tyler wouldn’t have talked to strangers, much less gone up to them without the others opening first. But present Rose Tyler had seen and had to deal with so much, from humans to aliens, that she had improved. Not to mention that the Doctor liked to run off and leave Rose behind, letting her deal with the situations that she usually got herself into alone so she had to be creative and settle things on her own.

To Rose’s luck, the woman smiled at her, probably in response to her enthusiasm which wasn’t completely fake. 

“No, it’s our first concert. What about you?”

“It is my first too but I have been listening to them for years” which, again, wasn’t a lie “Do you have any favourite songs you hope they will play?”

Rose was no fool, she knew what she was asking. If they were aliens, they probably didn’t know any titles and her suspicions would be confirmed. If not, well, they still could be ABBA-loving aliens which was… unlikely but not impossible.

The girl seemed to be struggling to answer but after a few moments she finally did “I like Dancing Queen.”

 _Well, that didn’t work_ , Rose thought to herself.

“And what about you?” she asked the two other men, trying to buy herself time to come up with another trap. 

“I like Dancing Queen too” agreed the younger man.

“Well, I, for one, like Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! the most” spoke up the older man, _Graham_ who had been silently watching their exchange until then.

Oh.

_Bingo._

“That is a nice song, indeed. There’s just one problem with it” Rose turned to Graham, the smile slipping from her lips. The man looked at her with curiosity “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! was released in 1979. And this is 1977. 

She saw the three people in front of her froze. It was a small detail, yes, but Rose knew _every_ ABBA song by year.

“So why don’t you tell me where did you come from and what are you doing here?”

The three people helplessly glanced at each other. None of them knew what to say or what lie to come up with. Rose could almost see the gears turning in their heads. Finally, the woman opened her mouth to answer when a voice from behind them called out.

“Oi, Fam! Where you’ve been? I was looking for you!”

Rose froze. 

She knew that voice. She had heard it before.

“I lost you all for a minute. What you all looking at- _Oh.”_

Rose couldn’t believe her eyes.

There was a woman standing in front of her.

She remembered her crystal clear. 

She remembered the day she stumbled in the shop a year ago and asked Rose to choose clothes for her.

It couldn’t be her, could it be? No, that was impossible. They met 30 years in the future. But her face, her eyes, her voice, the _outfit that she wore_ … everything was the same! She never heard of her again but Rose remembered every detail. She could have recognized her anywhere. How could she be here? It didn’t make sense!! 

“Jane?” she tried.

Jane winced but made no attempt to deny it was her. Rose didn’t understand. Was she a time agent? Was that how she knew her name? Because they had met before? It made sense in a way.

“You didn’t forget me, Rose Tyler?” Jane said and gave her a sad smile. A smile that was familiar, _so familiar_ , Rose had seen it before. She saw it many times when…

…when the Doctor was looking at her.

 _“I travel a lot. Go around. See places. Lend a helping hand if needed._ ”

_“Would you come with me as a companion?”_

_“See you around, Rose Tyler.”_

Suddenly, everything made sense.

“No” she exhaled “You can’t be _him_.”

No, there was no way.

That could not be.

 _That was impossible._

Jane - or was it? - sighed and put her hands in her pockets. She turned to the three people who were quietly watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

“Could you give us a moment?”

“Sure” said the young woman and with a last glance at Rose they walked away.

When she turned back to Rose her eyes held timeless sadness. An emotion, that could only belong to a Timelord.

She really was _him_.

_She was the Doctor._

There was a long, heavy moment of silence. Jane-no _The Doctor_ , was looking at her, waiting for any reaction. But when she got none, she sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find it out like this” her voice was soft and wet with sadness. Her eyes held nothing but guilt and pain.

Rose bit her lip, at a loss for words. What should she say? 

She wanted to ask so many things. What happened to her that she had to regenerate? Why did she come to her in the clothes stop on that day a year ago? Why didn’t she take her back then with her?

_Why weren’t they travelling together anymore?_

She wanted to ask. She wanted her to tell her everything.

But Rose knew she would never get answers. 

She would never give them to her.

She couldn’t.

 _Timey-wimey_ _stuff_ , he said it all the time. One should never know what their future held. It could be disastrous.

“How long has it been for you?” she heard herself asking the one thing that really mattered. She knew she was up for a heartbreak but she needed to know.

The Doctor looked away, as if calculating “A few months. Almost a year.”

Rose smiled bitterly. Even now, everything the Doctor did was so much like herself. Trying to protect everyone around her as she was quietly hurting. That, it seemed like, didn’t change.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

The Doctor let out a deep sigh.

“ _Too long.”_

It was not a year or two. Maybe not even a decade. It could have been centuries or thousands of years for her. Rose couldn’t imagine what she had to go through. 

“Are you travelling with them now?” Rose asked, glancing in the direction where the three people had left.

“Yep, they’re my fam” she nodded. That was a new word in her dictionary “For a few months now. Picked them up outside Sheffield on a train. There was an alien attack. They helped me deal with it.”

Rose felt a pang of pain and jealousy bubble inside her chest. That was their thing to do, before. Rose Tyler and the Doctor, together on the Tardis, fighting the evil and protecting the universe.

“They are good people, you know” said the Doctor watching her carefully.

“I know” and she really did. The Doctor never took bad people with her. All of them were, in their own way, brilliant and she never hesitated to tell them that. She never hesitated to tell Rose that either.

In the next moment the main stage in the distance lit up and the familiar tunes of Dancing Queen started as the crowd erupted in clapping and cheering.

The Doctor turned to her, something shining in her eyes.

“Care for a dance?”

“What?” Rose stared at her in disbelief. Did she hear it right? The Doctor wanted to... _dance??_

“Oh, come on” she smiled softly seeing Rose’s troubled expression and held out her hand” The world doesn’t end if Rose Tyler dances.”

Rose felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She knew those words. Of course she did. For her, it had been only a few months ago. But for the Doctor it must had been more than a lifetime ago. And she still remembered it.

She looked down at the hand waiting for hers. 

Rose knew they didn’t have much time together before her previous self started looking for her. And she knew she wouldn’t get answers, no matter how hard she pushed. She could try but, in the end, it would be useless. But she could have this. They could have a dance.

If she didn’t do it then, she’d regret it for the rest of her life.

And so, Rose took her hand.

The Doctor stepped closer to her, sneaking her left arm behind Rose’s waist. Rose put her free hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. It was soft yet muscly under her touch. So different. 

Then, they took the first step.

They were slow dancing to _Dancing Queen_ of all songs. It was ridiculous and Rose would have laughed at the situation if she wasn’t so intensely aware of their proximity. They were standing close, so close Rose could feel the timelord’s warmth radiating, the hand on her back almost burning the skin under the touch. The other hand that was holding hers was warm as well but oh _so soft_ and different from the long and bony fingers that she came to associate with her. And yet, it didn’t fail to make her heart skip a beat when those soft fingers tightened around hers, firm but _so tender_.

They were swaying slowly to the music, far from the crowd, following each other’s steps.

When Rose finally glanced up at her, it took her breath away. Their faces were only inches apart. Up this close Rose realized she almost forgot how beautiful she was. Her lips were full and rosy, parting lightly in wonder. Her short, light blonde hair that was framing her face was softened by her bangs falling in her eyes.

“I never got the chance to thank you for the clothes. They turned out great” the Doctor whispered, her eyes jumping from Rose’s eyes to her temple, to her cheeks, as if trying to memorize them.

“I’m glad. They looked amazing on you” _you look amazing_ , was what Rose wanted to say. 

They danced slowly, letting their surroundings slip away. One chorus went by but they didn’t notice it. They were too lost in each other.

“I wish you told me you were going to blow up the building” Rose spoke up “A heads up would have been nice.”

The Doctor let out a quiet laugh. Her breath was tickling Rose's cheeks. “I saved you in the end, didn't I?”

“You did.” 

In a way, they both saved each other. 

Rose wondered if she ever felt lonely in the Tardis on her own. Leaning over the console panel, staring into the emptiness or probably into the dark memories that haunted her, like it did with his current self. If she had anyone to scare the demons away in those moments that tended to creep up on her when no one was watching. She wondered about all the wonderful adventures she had gone on that they could have shared.

She wondered if they had enough time.

Suddenly, the Doctor stepped away and pushed Rose with the hand resting on her hips to, as Rose realized in a daze, spin her around softly. When they stepped back, it was closer than before. Rose found it hard to breath as they were so close every inhale made their chests press against each other. Their noses were almost touching and Rose could feel the warm breath ghosting on her lips. 

She was looking at her with those deep, hazel eyes that held an emotion that back then Rose couldn’t recognise but now finally put a name to. 

It was _love_. 

Endless and limitless love. Love, that would never fade no matter it was centuries, millenniums or the rest of eternity they had to spend apart.

And Rose felt the same.

It was the Doctor, after all. No matter the face, the gender, the age, it was the two hearts beating under her touch that she had fallen in love with. It was all the same.

Even back in the shop, when Rose didn’t know who she was, she could still feel it. Even then, in the alley, when he wished her a happy new year. It was always there.

No time or space could separate them. She would love her forever, in every form.

She owned her a kiss, Rose remembered it clearly. The Doctor must have thought the same because she glanced at Rose’s mouth. Then, unconsciously she wet her lips with her tongue and let out a shaky breath. Rose felt anticipation rise inside of her.

She felt the air stuck in her lungs and heart heart speed up when the hand holding hers squeezed lightly and the other resting on her hip pushed her forward. 

The Doctor leaned in and _-_

The loud explosions made them just apart. Confused, they glanced at the stage to see colourful fireworks lighting up in the sky. 

_The song had ended._

They looked back at each other, hearts drumming in their chests, now a step afar. 

There was awkward silence for a moment, none of them really knowing what to do or say. Rose wanted to break the tension but was at a loss for words. 

“I, uh” she tried but paused for a second, unsure how to continue “Thank you for the dance.”

“Yes, of course, the dance, thank you too” the doctor stuttered, trying to regain her composure, out of breath. 

Rose didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to say goodbye. Not like this. It was _too soon_.

“Back then” she started again “Back then in the shop… you said you might take my offer one day. About taking me with you.”

She wanted to go with her, she wanted nothing more. But she felt her hopes die and her heart sink when the Doctor sadly smiled at her.

“There’s someone already looking for you” the pain and regret were clear in her eyes.

Rose nodded, knowing that she was right. Her previous self was out there somewhere, probably searching for Rose right at that moment because she was taking too long.

He deserved his time with her.

Rose glanced back at the Doctor in front of her. She wanted to ask if they were ever going to meet again but she knew even the Timelords didn’t know what their future held.

“We had _the time of our lives_ , didn’t we?” the Doctor asked suddenly.

They looked at each other for a moment before both erupted in a genuine laugh.

“Yeah, we did” Rose agreed “And I can say your dance moves definitely improved since the last time. I’m impressed.”

“ _Well_ “ the Doctor looked away, staring at somewhere in the distance. She never knew how to take compliments “Not going to say that I’ve practiced, you know, I’m a natural talent-“

But she froze mid-sentence when something soft touched her lips. The Doctor turned back just in time to see Rose leaning back, the ghost of a kiss still lingering on her skin. 

They looked at each other for a long moment. It took Rose every of her willpower to not lean in again and she knew the Doctor felt the same. With a heavy heart, she took a step back.

She knew their time was up. 

She had to go. 

But she didn't. They just stood there, waiting for the other. Even after all this time, there was still no proper way to say goodbye.

“…See you around?” Rose offered.

The Doctor smiled at her.

“Yeah. See you around, Rose Tyler.”

Rose watched her go, her back slowly fading in the crowd of people. 

“There you are, where were you? You missed Dancing Queen played live” the Doctor, the _present_ Doctor, stepped to her as she entered the crowd of the audience “It’s their best song if you ask me, I like it, _well_ not really sure why but- what’s wrong?”

He suddenly called out, worried and Rose realized she must have looked terrible. 

“Nothing” she lied automatically.

It was strange… seeing him. Knowing what their future probably held. He was looking at her with the same soft eyes... As if she was the only one in the universe that mattered to him. 

“You sure?” he asked her again in a small voice, clearly seeing through her white lie but trying not to push her too hard. A hand, now with long and bony fingers, took hers.

He was so in love with her. Rose was a fool to ever doubt it.

“Yeah, I just… Suddenly I remembered my dad.”

“Okay” he nodded, knowing this was a sensitive topic for her and let it go. 

Rose glanced at their intervened fingers. No matter what their future held, no matter what came in their way or how much time they had to spend together; Rose promised to make every second worth it. 

“Let’s just” she said, trying to find her voice “Let’s just go closer, okay?”

As they were walking towards the stage Rose glanced behind one last time.

_She could have sworn that a pair of hazel eyes were looking back at her._


End file.
